ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skalidor
Skalidor is the General of the Constrictai tribe. He is black and orange with yellow eyes, and has spikes on the top of his head. Like all Constrictai, he is shorter than the other Generals. History Can of Worms When Cole and Zane were sent out to investigate the Constrictai Tomb, Skalidor ambushed them under Pythor's command. Skalidor wrapped his tail around Zane and mocked him, causing Cole to attack and forcing Skalidor to burrow into the ground. Cole ordered Zane to head to the exit as he used the Sacred Flute, to which Skalidor resurfaced and tried to choke Cole. Zane retrieved the Sacred Flute, though while he used it Skalidor grabbed onto his neck in an attempt to stop him from finishing the tune. Zane barely got out enough breath to finish the flute's song, and as Skalidor released the Ninja, Cole quickly knocked him out with his Scythe. The Snake King Skalidor joined his fellow Serpentine in travelling to The Lost City of Ouroboros when Pythor unearthed it in the Sea of Sand. There, Pythor challenged his fellow Generals to battle him in a Slither Pit, intent on uniting the tribes by force. Skalidor was confident that Pythor was no match for him and his fellow Generals - despite getting tail-whipped early on, he managed to help pin Pythor to the ground. Skalidor was so busy pummeling Pythor that he missed Skales giving him the Sacred Flute until Pythor began playing it to incapacitate the other Generals. As Skalidor clutched his ringing ears, Pythor knocked him down with another tail-whip and claimed his staff - thus defeated, Skalidor joined the other Serpentine in bowing before the new Snake King. All of Nothing While Pythor sought the final Fangblade, Skalidor waited with the rest of the Serpentine in their Underground Fortress, which had actually been built around the Constrictai tomb. Skalidor discussed the potential return of the Great Devourer with his fellow Generals, commenting that he hoped the beast would teach the surface-dwellers a lesson by bringing eternal night upon the land. When the Ninja attacked in an attempt to reclaim the first three Fangblades, Skalidor grabbed Cole with his tail, but the black-clad ninja shimmied out of the General's coils and struck him with the Triple Tiger Sashay. Darkness Shall Rise As the Generals thought of ideas to gain the Serpentine back as their followers, Skalidor mentioned unleashing the Great Devourer. Skalidor is seen again and asks where their pizza is. Later, he is seen with Acidicus and Fangtom fighting the Ninja. Ninjago.com Description Rank: General Skalidor has neglected exercise for as long as the Constrictai have been in confinement, so even for a Constrictai, he's a little on the heavy side. Despite that, his reflexes are flawless. The Constrictai roam in their underground tunnels and caves. When they move, the ground above them trembles, and they leave giant cracks in their path. Skalidor stops at nothing. If all else fails, he can always crush an enemy just by sitting on him or roaring in his face. Trivia *His name could possibly be a reference to the cancelled LEGO toy line Galidor. *He has a similar head mold to Bytar, but with silver spikes and both eyes undamaged. Set Appearances *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Gallery skalidor.com.png|Skalidor on the Ninjago website Skalidorminifigure.jpg|Skalidor's minifigure Skalidorzane.png skalidor01.png Acidicus03.png 22Fangtomskalidor.png Category:Serpentine Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Earth Category:Evil Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Enemies